User talk:Silverwhisker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Living by Ourselves Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Roleplay Page For Riverclan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ice Cave (Talk) 19:43, July 2, 2011 Deputy Sorry about that but it's all fixed now. , 18:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S When are you going to fix you charart. O.K. Do it whenever you want to. Cornsnakes rock! :) , 18:54, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yah, I'm going to start it right away. , 18:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure. , 19:00, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Leafclan if all finished. , 19:06, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Finished With TOBF Roleplay page and you name is fixed. I don't know. Some time tomarrow mabe. I will add you into Thunderclan. Same name or a different one? , 19:34, July 3, 2011 (UTC) thx! i like it too! ninetails,wolves,and mysterious looking animals are my favorite. 20:10, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I am leaving this wiki. Silverwhisker, you will eather report to Spottedstar or Ice Cave about your apprentice chararts. I will be on warrior clan fanfiction wiki from now on. If you are interested about the wiki and why I am leaving, I will send you the link and you will leave me a message there. Hope you become a warrior of project charart soon. Icewish 17:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't like how the leadership of this wiki works. If you look at the message Ice Cave left on my talk page you can see why. My new wiki will be very simaler to this wiki. Here is the link if you are interested. http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Clan_Fanfiction_Wiki Icewish 17:55, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can lead them. Icewish 17:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Silverwhisker, want me to make you a sig? I made Rosemist's. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve❊ 14:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Sig You have to use a lot of HTML. What do you want it to say? What color do you want the letters? What size do you want it? Do you want fancy font? Where do you want it to link to? Sig Here you go: Click on edit, copy the puzzle piece, (You have to copy the puzzle piece, not the text or it won't work), click on preferences and paste it in your sig box! [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve❊ 15:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) No MossClan is a Clan based on a series I made. There alerady is a Silverpaw. I will add a Streampaw instead. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 02:12, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Silverpaw and Mintpaw are a practical couple...[[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 22:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Silverstar! Can I create my own clan? 21:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure...... 23:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Silverwhisker! Icecave said I could start a new Clan... Do I just click 'Create a New page'? Sure, why not? Though, I'm not sure if it's my job to say that. I have a Club Penguin account, freecie1, just like here, but I don't use it anymore there is no membership. *The sky is NOT the limit! 09:45, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Heh, sorry. It was early in the morning, and we all know my sleepy-headness. I changed it, though, don't worry. (Though Dewpaw is a good name!) *The sky is NOT the limit! 19:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I guess, sure. *The sky is NOT the limit! 21:48, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't know 'bout Fogheart, but I'm not in charge. You don't need to ask about The Mintpaw one, that's simple correction. *The sky is NOT the limit! 22:15, July 13, 2011 (UTC)